Scary Rhett
by Marilyn1000
Summary: Scarlett sees a side of Rhett that scares her in New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author's Note: Rhett's behavior in New Orleans after he determined that Scarlett was lying in his arms thinking of Ashley was to me extremely scary. This story is based on Scarlett becoming scared of Rhett after the incident.

When they got back from New Orleans Scarlett tried to return to her normal life but one event from her honeymoon kept coming back to her. The night Rhett had said, "May God damn your cheating little soul to hell for all eternity!" The way he said it was so cold and hateful. Then he had left. She had been so worried when he left the hotel room. She was worried he had abandoned her in New Orleans. She had no money to get home. She was worried that something would happen to him while he was out in the middle of the night. When he came back it wasn't much better. His face was stone cold and she could feel the hate radiating off of him. Then he left her again for the entire day. She had looked through his luggage to see if he had left their train tickets or any money. He had not. She didn't know who this man was but he was dangerous. All the shady stories she had heard about Rhett she knew were true. That is why she was going to see Uncle Henry. She had to know if she could annul her marriage.

As she walked into Uncle Henry's office, she felt everything was going to be alright. After a few minutes Uncle Henry saw her in his office.

Uncle Henry said, "How was your trip to New Orleans?"

Scarlett said, "We had great fun but Uncle Henry I saw a side of Rhett that scared me. Is there any way I can annul my marriage?

Uncle Henry looked at the floor and said, "Did you have relations?"

Scarlett blushed and said, "Yes."

Uncle Henry said, "Then no. The only way to dissolve the union would be a divorce. 'He scared me' would not be grounds to divorce him. Also, upon your marriage he legally owns everything that you once owned; your mills, your store, your children, even yourself."

Scarlett paled and said, "So if I tried to divorce him, I could end up with nothing at all?"

Uncle Henry said, "Yes."

Scarlett said in a very sad voice, "Then I will just have to live with him."

She got up to leave and gave Uncle Henry a hug and a kiss. Uncle Henry watched her walk away and gave his head a sad little shake.

Scarlett went back to the hotel. She hoped Rhett wasn't there. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to think. How had she gotten herself in this mess? She hadn't listened to anyone when they told her not to marry Rhett. She had been blinded by how much money he had. She needed to start listening to people and not thinking she knew everything. She was too damn stubborn. When she made up her mind, she stopped listening to what people had to say. What was she going to do? He had been so angry. He knew she had been thinking about Ashley. She wouldn't let herself think about Ashley when Rhett was around. No matter what. She couldn't defend him to Rhett. No matter what Rhett said. She didn't understand the change in Rhett. He knew she loved Ashley. She had discussed Ashley with him since the bazaar. Why had he reacted so violently? Her head hurt from her thoughts going around and round. As she walked up the stairs, she again hoped Rhett wasn't in the suite.

She was in luck. Nobody was in the suite. She was going to lay down. Why had Rhett been so mad? How did he know she had been thinking about Ashley by just a sigh? Oh! She hoped she wasn't that easy to read but she knew for Rhett she was. Her thoughts went around and round in her head. She wished she had someone to talk to about what had happened but the only person she could really talk to was Rhett. She certainly couldn't talk to him about this. She wished she could go to Tara but she was still straightening out the mess Ashley had made of her mills. It was sad that her golden knight was such a bad business man. Finally, she decided she would go over the ledgers she had picked up this morning. That always calmed her down. It calmed her down about Rhett but it frustrated her in regard to Ashley. How can such a smart man not add better than he did. Why did he always make mistakes in the customers favor? She had cleared seven days' worth of activity when she heard Rhett return with the children. She was at a good stopping point so she went out into the sitting room. She really had to try to be a better mother.

She put a smile on her face and said, "Good afternoon. Did you go to the park?"

Wade who had been very happy a second ago turned a scared face to his mother. Ella just smiled at her. At that moment Scarlett realized Ella had her smile and her dimples and she smiled back happy for the first time all day. It was the first time she had seen any of herself in her children. Scarlett walked over and gave Rhett a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised for a second then no emotion.

Rhett said, "Yes we have been to the park. It is becoming our daily routine."

Scarlett said, "I will have to go with y'all one day to see the attraction of this park."

Rhett was wondering what she was up to. He still loved her, of course, but he was hurt by her dreaming of Ashley while in his arms.

Rhett said, "You are welcome to come anytime."

Scarlett said, "Thanks."

Rhett asked her, "What have you been doing all day?"

Scarlett said while making eye contact, "I visited the mills and the store. I brought the ledgers back with me. I was going over one of them when I heard you come in. Do you want to eat in the dining room or have something sent up?

Rhett said, "I would prefer to have something sent up."

Scarlett said, "Let me go downstairs and arrange for supper to be sent up at 6." And left the suite.

Rhett wondered what was different about her. There was something different but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Life fell into a routine. Lots of the Old Guard called on them and Scarlett played the role of hostess. She tried to enjoy their visits but she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author's Note: There are parts to this chapter that I have stretched reality a little bit. It is the only way I could see Scarlett getting the knowledge.

Chapter Two

One day she heard something amazing. She was having dinner in the dining room without anyone else because Rhett and the children were at Melly's house for the day. She overheard a conversation that gave her knowledge she never knew she needed. Two women were speaking when one said, "I wish Harold enjoyed relations as much as I do. He is amazing. He never fails to give me an orgasm. He just doesn't like to do it that often."

The other woman said, "Is that why you don't have any children?

The first woman said, "We use the sheath method. Best method out there. I have been using it for seven years and I haven't gotten pregnant once."

The second woman said, "Where do you buy them?

The first woman said, "In a brothel."

Both ladies laughed.

The second woman said, "I have only gotten pregnant once but I got rid of it."

The first woman said, "I'm glad we are not like these southern ladies who only do it because it's their duty. I don't think I could live without Harold kissing my nether regions. I have the best orgasms when he does that."

Scarlett then heard other people joining the women. Scarlett tried not to look at them. She didn't want them to know she had been listening. What was an orgasm? What was a sheath? Those ladies acted like relations could be a lot of fun. It was pleasant with Rhett but she would never call it a lot of fun. If relations could be a lot of fun then she deserved to have fun too. Maybe she would let him do some of the other things he wanted to do while they were having relations. She went to a bookstore and asked to see a dictionary.

She got the dictionary and went to the back of the store. She hoped it was spelled exactly the way it sounded. Or ga sm – There it was! It meant - a climax of sexual excitement, characterized by feelings of pleasure centered in the genitals area and (in men) experienced as an accompaniment to ejaculation. Scarlett was beet red when she finished reading that. She looked up climax. It meant - the most intense, exciting, or important point of something; a peak. She looked up sheath. It meant a cover for the blade of a knife or sword. Scarlett thought about that and grasped where and what the device did. Scarlett stood there for a while until her face was a normal color. The thought that kept going around in her head was …she could have intense pleasure from relations. One thing she knew was that if anyone could do it Rhett would be able to do it. She would find out tonight. She didn't have to wonder if they were going to have relations or not. They had relations every night and almost every morning and often when the children were taking their naps. Scarlett recognized that with all that activity she would be pregnant soon. If she was going through the pain of childbirth, she wanted some intense pleasure too. She knew without a doubt that Rhett knew all about sheaths. She would probably have to give him several children but hopefully one every three or four years not ever year. Of course, she could always hope that Rhett couldn't make a baby. That made her laugh for such a manly man to not be able to sire children.

That night at supper in the dining room Rhett asked, "How are the plans for the house coming along?"

Scarlett got a shocked look on her face. She said, "I forgot all about the building of a house. What do you want the house to look like?

Rhett said, "I thought your heart was set on a Swiss Chalet."

Scarlett remembered their conversation about the house now. She remembered that he had scoffed at the house looking like a Swiss Chalet but had told her to build it any way she wanted. He didn't care. Scarlett didn't believe he didn't care and said, "It's going to be your house too so I would like your input." Scarlett was stalling for time. She didn't want to move into a house with Rhett. She was still scared of him and what he might do if that murderous rage overtook him again and they were alone in the house.

Rhett said, "Why don't we drive around the city looking at houses to see what is available?"

Scarlett said, "That would be nice. I would like that."

That night Scarlett found out there was a whole world of pleasure she had never even knew existed. She had never felt better in her entire life. Rhett was thinking 'That was wonderful. She finally let me give her pleasure. I wonder what changed?'

The next morning was equally pleasurable for Scarlett and she was going to have a happy day. Rhett was very happy with the morning relations also. 'This was soon going to be the best sex he had ever had. I wonder what changed?' Rhett thought.

That afternoon Rhett and Scarlett started looking at houses. There were several that both of them like but none that they wanted to live in. They kept looking.

Six weeks after they had gotten back from New Orleans Scarlett asked Rhett if they could go to Tara. Rhett said, "I don't want to go but you go ahead and go."

Scarlett said, "Thank you Rhett."

Scarlett and the children left two days later. Scarlett was so happy to be at Tara. She loved everything about the plantation. The dirt, the sky, the cotton, the house, even her sister well maybe not her sister. She was having such a good time that Rhett had to send her a telegram telling her to come back to Atlanta. Ella and Wade asked if they could stay and Scarlett cleared it with Will, Suellen, and Mammy then said yes.

Scarlett returned to Atlanta and Rhett met her at the train station. She was happy to see him. She wanted more of those pleasurable relations. She was very attentive to Rhett. She picked up the ledgers from the mills and the store and worked on them in the morning while Rhett was out. When she had seen Ashley the day before she recognized that he wasn't doing well in the world he lived in. She wished she knew how to help him but she didn't. Scarlett and Rhett went dining and dancing or they played games in their suite or they read together for a week. Scarlett then asked to go back to Tara. Rhett let her go. He was thinking while she is at Tara, she is away from Mr. Wilkes.

Scarlett was riding around the county visiting people. She went to see Alex Fontaine. He had recently married his brother's widow and seemed happy enough about it. His longtime intended, Dimity Munroe, would probably become and old maid now.

After a while Alex asked, "How are Ashley and Melanie doing?"

Scarlett said, "Ashley is doing fine. It is taking him awhile to understand the lumber business that is to be expected he wasn't raised to work as a clerk. He was raised to listen to opera, read poetry and discuss philosophy. Alex looked at Scarlett and thought 'She is still infatuated with Ashley. She still idolizes him. Maybe a little truth will end that infatuation.

Alex said, "I still remember how everyone in the county was shocked that you were going to marry Charles Hamilton. Everyone was also shocked that Charles was marrying you."

Scarlett said, "Why were they shocked that Charlie was marrying me? I was the belle of three counties."

Alex said, "Because the Wilkes and Hamiltons always married their cousins because the rest of us aren't good enough for them. I heard that the entire week before the wedding Ashley and his father had tried to talk Charlie out of it. I heard that Ashley told him that if he married you, he would regret it the rest of his life because the two of y'all were too different. The fact that you were a Robillard was great but I heard that Mr. Wilkes called your father an Irish peasant who just got lucky twice. Charlie stood up to them through it all. He didn't care who your parents were. He loved you and if you would marry him then he would be proud to marry you. Now that's real love."

Scarlett was shocked. This couldn't be true. Mr. Wilkes thought of her Pa just as an Irish peasant. Her Pa who was one of the kindest men in the county. Her Pa who refused to take advantage of Mr. Wilkes while buying Dulcey and Prissy. No! No! Ashley couldn't have said that. But isn't that what he had said to her in the library that day. They were too different to be happy together. Stop! Scarlett said with a laugh, "That explains why Charlie always called me his beautiful Irish rose. What did Mr. Wilkes mean that my Pa had just gotten lucky twice?"

Alex said, "You know he won Tara in a poker game where he got the other man drunk?"

Scarlett nodded.

Alex said, "I don't know the details but something about asking your mother to marry him on the same day she found out her cousin Phillipe had passed away."

They kept the conversation going for thirty minutes more. After Scarlett left Alex thought 'Your welcome. You deserve better than to continue mooning over Ashley. He was never good enough for you.' Everything Alex had told Scarlett had been true and she needed to know exactly why Ashley hadn't married her. Ashley had done her wrong by visiting her so much those two years when he was pledged to Melanie Hamilton.

Scarlett rode back to Tara. Her mind was a buzz. Alex lied! No Alex never lied. He hadn't even lied to get out of trouble when they were children. Charlie stood up to his uncle and Ashley in order to marry her. That had taken courage. Ashley didn't want to marry her? He hadn't been forced into marrying Melanie? The truth was he hadn't wanted to marry her. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Scarlett conveniently forgot that every time he had told her the truth she hadn't listen. In her anger at him it was all his fault. He had led her on. What had Pa said about Ashley … that the Wilkes were odd. Yes. That was true. What was this about her mother and Phillipe? She groomed the horse and found Mammy. She browbeat the entire story out of Mammy. When she went to her room all the thoughts were buzzing in her head. Ashley thinks I'm nothing but an Irish peasant. Mother never loved Pa. Did she love us girls? Charles is a lot braver and a lot stronger willed than I thought. No wonder Mother was such a proper lady. She had no spirit she was already dead inside. She felt the same way about her children as I do mine. She didn't love them because they weren't Phillipe's children. I will love mine because they are mine. I can be a good mother. She began to look at her children differently especially Wade. She thought 'Yes. I can see it. Melanie is brave like Charlie was. Scarlett conveniently forgot that one week earlier she had thought of both of them as weak creatures. Now she was beginning to think of Ashley as a weak person who she was shackled with because she had been kind enough to offer him a job so Melly wouldn't have to move to New York. That's what I get for being nice. I'm stuck with incompetents like Hugh and Ashley.

Scarlett still didn't know what to do about her fear of Rhett. He could be so nice but he could become so nasty so quickly. Was she really afraid of him physically hurting her? No. The way he would hurt her would be with his words. His tongue was sharper than any knife. She was afraid of him running away from her and abandoning her. That's what he had done all throughout the war. When they were beginning to become close. When she thought he loved her. He would say something nasty and leave Atlanta. And just like in New Orleans he would return to her but never apologize. She was going to stay here until he told her to come home. The telegram came the next day. All it said was: Come back tomorrow Stop


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Three

Scarlett telegraphed Rhett which train she was on the next morning so he could meet her at the station. Rhett was there and he looked happy to see her. She was very happy to see him. She had physically been missing him. They went back to the hotel and engaged in relations. The next week they had a lot of fun. They went dancing, dining, a play, a musical show and a lot of other things. They continued to drive around the city looking for a house style they liked. Rhett felt like Scarlett was stalling for some reason. She said she like this one or that one but not enough to live in.

He missed her when she was gone both physically and emotionally. One day when they were in the sitting room Rhett asked, "Why are you spending so much time at Tara?"

Scarlett said, "I've missed it. I like living in Atlanta but I like living at Tara. I discovered that I don't have to be in Atlanta for my business to run correctly. I actually think they run better with less supervision. I know the store does. If Hugh continues to take on more responsibility, I may only have to visit the store once a month. I discovered this when we got back from our honeymoon. You can come to Tara with me."

Rhett said, "I don't think I would like it."

Scarlett took Rhett and led him into the bedroom. She said, "I know something you do like."

Rhett said, "Yes. I do."

Much later Rhett asked, "Who watches the children while you are in Atlanta?"

Scarlett said, "Mammy. Those two are not much trouble."

Rhett said, "When our child is born you will have to take a much more active role. I don't want you leaving our child to be raised by Mammy only."

Scarlett smiled and said, "Of course, but I'm not even pregnant."

Rhett smiled wickedly and said, "Maybe you are and you don't know it yet."

Scarlett said, "Maybe I am."

Rhett said, "I think we should try again."

Scarlett just smiled.

Scarlett had been in Atlanta for ten days when she asked to go back to Tara. He didn't look happy. He still couldn't deny her anything she wanted. He said, "Go on. I'll telegraph you when I'm ready for you to come back."

Scarlett had been back to Tara for a couple of days when Mrs. Tarleton came to visit. Scarlett had been outside playing with the children when she saw Mrs. Tarleton. She thought that's the kind of mother I'm going to be. Mrs. Tarleton walked up to her and said, "Can we talk business?"

Scarlett was stunned but she said, "Okay"

Beatrice Tarleton said, "I loved my horses maybe more than my boys but they are both gone so I don't suppose it matters now. I would like to get back into the business of breeding horses. You appreciate that I know what I am doing. We could make some money if you would invest in my horse breeding business."

Scarlett said, "How much money do you need? How much can we make? And what labor would be required of me?"

Beatrice said, "I need five hundred to get started. The first couple of years will be slow but within five years you will have your investment back. And no labor would be required of you. You could look over the books every time you visit Tara."

Scarlett said, "Let me talk to Rhett."

Scarlett was excited about investing in a horse breeding farm. The next morning, she took the train back to Atlanta. She sent a telegram telling Rhett when she was arriving. He met her at the train station and said, "Does this fast return mean you missed me?"

Scarlett said, "I always miss you."

Rhett said, "Let's go to the hotel."

Scarlett said, "Yes."

After as they were lying in the bed.

Rhett said, "So why did you come back so quickly?"

Scarlett said, "I've been asked to invest in a horse breeding farm. And I want your advice."

They talked about all the pros and cons. Eventually Rhett said, "You are willing to invest the money because of your faith in Beatrice, right?"

Scarlett nodded her head.

Rhett smiled and said, "I did that once with a pretty brunette or was I trying to get her in my bed," he gave Scarlett a kiss, "I don't see why you shouldn't invest in the farm."

Scarlett said, "So you will give me the money?"

Rhett said, "No, my dear, if you want to invest in the farm you will have to come up with your own money. I don't know this Beatrice so I would pass on the deal."

Scarlett thought of a plan to get what she wanted without ever admitting anything about her foolish crush on Ashley. She said, "But to have enough money I would have to sell my half of the mills."

Scarlett almost laughed at the way Rhett perked up at that statement. He was so jealous. Rhett said, "Then that's what you have to do."

Scarlett whined, "But I don't want to sell my mills."

Rhett said, "I know you have an emotional attachment to the mills and Mr. Wilkes but I think you can make as much money with the farm with a lot less work on your part. Beside the lumber boom is almost over."

Scarlett frowned and said, "Okay. I will ask Ashley if he wants to sell his half later today when I go out to the mills."

Scarlett almost giggled at Rhett's blank expression. She had begun to notice that the times he schooled his features were when he thought she would read his emotions and he would give something away. Therefore, the blank expression was a tell in itself. He must care a lot more than he wants me to know no matter what he says.

Instead she said, "I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner?"

After dinner which they had in the dining room Scarlett went out to the mills. When she saw Ashley, she wanted to punch him in the nose for stringing her along and using her all this time but instead she smiled at him and asked him for the ledgers. Then she said, "I'm going to sell my half of the mills. Do you want to sell your half?"

Ashley looked at her and said, "Yes. I do."

Scarlett said, "Great. I will ask Rhett to find us a buyer. He is so good at that sort of thing. Toodles."

Over supper she said, "Ashley wanted to sell his half also. Could you find us a buyer and negotiate the deal?

Rhett said, "I would have thought you would want to do that."

Scarlett said, "No. You are so good at that sort of thing."

Rhett looked at her speculatively said, "Alright."

After they had finished eating Rhett said, "Scarlett, why don't you want to build your house?"

Scarlett smile innocently and said, "I do. We just haven't decided on a style yet. Besides you told me you like living in a well-run hotel better than living in a house so there should be no hurry."

Rhett knew she was lying he just didn't know why. Rhett said, "Don't you want a house?"

Scarlett said, "Of course I do."

Again, Rhett knew she was lying. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly and felt her tense up. "What is the matter?" Rhett snarled.

Scarlett smiled brightly and said, "God's nightgown, Rhett. Nothing is the matter."

Rhett looked at her and thought 'She is scared of me. Why?' He let go of her hand and said, "Okay. Let's go upstairs." Scarlett visibly relaxed and smiled at him.

Scarlett said, "I'm ready whenever you are." Rhett stood up and helped Scarlett up. When they were walking up the stairs Rhett kept his arm around her waist. She didn't appear scared now but in the dining room she was definitely scared of him. After they got to their suite they sat in the sitting area. He read a book and she worked on her ledgers. She said, "I will be glad to not have to do this anymore." After a while she said, "I'm going to bed." He got up with her and went into their bedroom. He helped her undress and put on her nightgown.

They had relations and after while he was smoking his cigar, he told her stories of his past. He could feel when she went to sleep. She just became part of him. Why was she scared of him? He had never physically hurt her. He had never even raised his hand to her. But in the dining room she had definitely been scared of him. What were they doing before he noticed she was scared? They were talking about the house and he was trying to get her to tell him why she didn't want to build the house. It was when he grabbed her hand. Surely, she doesn't think he would ever strike her. If she did, he could understand why she would be scared he was twice as big as she was. He could hit her one time and knock her into next week. If she was scared of that wouldn't she be scared all the time. He was going to drive himself crazy trying to figure this out. Rhett finally went to sleep.

The next morning Scarlett was still snuggled up next to him. If she was scared of him wouldn't she have moved away. He finally told himself to stop thinking about it. He woke his wife up instead in a very pleasant manner.

While Rhett was out during the morning, he found a buyer for the mills. He had known of some men wanting to spend their money. He got a very good price. He told the men he would contact them when the paperwork was ready for them to sign. He told his lawyer to set up the paperwork. He went home and shared the news with Scarlett. She threw herself in his arms and thanked him so sweetly. She said, "We can tell Ashley and Melanie tonight at their supper party."

Rhett said, "What supper party?"

Scarlett said, "The one Melly arrange when she found out I was in town."

Rhett said, "What time does it start?"

Scarlett said, "6 PM"

They attended the supper party but it was rather dull. She had the most fun talking to Melanie. When did she become such an interesting person? It was not lost on Rhett that Scarlett paid little to no attention to Ashley Wilkes. In fact he noticed that she seemed to be avoiding Ashley. It made Rhett happy but he wondered why she hadn't said anything to him about no longer having feelings for Ashley. It wasn't lost on Ashley either that Scarlett had was avoiding him. Had she gotten over her infatuation with him? It didn't make Ashley happy and he blamed Rhett for Scarlett no longer adoring him. As they were getting ready to leave Scarlett told Ashley about Rhett finding them a buyer and how much they were getting. As soon as the paperwork was ready, they would be free of the mills. Ashley said, "I guess I better find another job."

Henry said, "You can work for me. I need a clerk."

Ashley said, "That sounded great to him."

As the Butlers left Ashley was thinking, 'I'm going to find a way to hurt Butler." It was obvious to Ashley that he was in love with Scarlett. Yes, he would hurt Butler through Scarlett.

Ashley working for Henry Hamilton sounded horrible to Rhett. Was he ever going to be able to keep Scarlett and Ashley separated? Maybe he could convince Scarlett to move her accounts. Probably not. She liked Uncle Henry. As they got in the buggy Rhett said, "I would like you to move your account to my lawyer. I think it would be better if we had our accounts with the same lawyer.

Scarlett was thrilled she didn't want Ashley anywhere near her account or Uncle Henry. She was mad at him for not telling her she would lose everything by marrying Rhett. It may not be something he would need to tell every widow but with Rhett's reputation he should have said something. She said, "If you think it is best. Will you take care of that tomorrow?"

Rhett said, "I'll be delighted."

Scarlett snuggled into Rhett. Last night he had scared her because of the abrupt way he had grabbed her hand and the intensity in his eyes. The scary man wasn't there but she was scared he was going to show up. Most of the time Rhett didn't scare her but there were those flashes of intensity.

Scarlett said, "I telegraphed Beatrice earlier today and told her the good news. She sent a telegraph back that said one word, Yes.

Scarlett and Rhett were very happy and content at that moment for different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Four

Within the next week Scarlett had sold the mills and moved her accounts to Rhett's lawyer, Charlie Burns. He was a Hamilton cousin but he was not very close to Ashley. Beatrice and Jim Tarleton came to Atlanta to sign the papers to start the horse breeding business. Unlike when Rhett lent Scarlett the money for her mills Scarlett was half owner of the business. Scarlett decided that most of the profits would probably go back into the business. They all signed the papers because as her husband Rhett had to approve her investing in a business. This irked Scarlett. After the papers were signed the Tarletons came to the Butlers' suite and discussed their path forward. Rhett joined into the discussion and made some valid points. Soon the Tarletons were on the train to Jonesboro.

After they left Rhett said, "Do you think they would have been your in-laws if the war hadn't happened?"

Scarlett said, "Not mine but probably Careen's."

At supper Scarlett was dressed in her favorite new dress she had gotten in New Orleans. She had on jewelry that matched the dress perfectly. As Rhett looked at her, he thought she really is beautiful even if she is preening a little bit. Her clothes were flashier than he would have chosen for her but they looked right on her. She would never look right in staid colors and styles.

As they were sitting there Rhett acknowledged several people in the dining room.

Scarlett said, "How do you know them?"

Rhett said, "I am doing business with them."

Scarlett looked at him and again saw traces of that scary man. She knew he had done things that weren't right or at best questionable. She saw the women whose conversation she had overheard and Rhett acknowledged one of the men with them. These were not people Ellen would have ever sat down to dinner with. As fun as the women may seem to be Scarlett knew her mother would not approve. The men looked hard and cold. If she hadn't been with Rhett, she would have left the dining room. One of the men and his wife came over to their table. Rhett introduce Scarlett to them. They were Harold and Mamie Barnes. Scarlett smiled politely. She looked at the couple and wondered if Mamie's hair was dyed.

After they left Scarlett asked Rhett, "Was that woman's hair dyed?"

Rhett didn't turn to look at the woman but said, "Yes." Strangely the woman was looking back at them with a smirk on her face.

Scarlett looked at Rhett and said, "Where do you know her from?" with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Rhett smiled his smug smile and said, "She ran a very high-class whore house in New Orleans. You could say I was one of her customers."

Scarlett's eyes got as big as saucers. She said, "They let her in here?"

Rhett said, "They don't know she once was a madame. She is holding herself out as a respectable Scallawag."

Scarlett said, "Is that where you met that Belle creature?"

Rhett had a very mischievous smile on his face and said, "Do you mean my business partner Ms. Watling?"

Scarlett stared at Rhett until Rhett started laughing the laugh that made her feel like a small naïve child. He said, "Yes. I met Belle in a whore house in New Orleans but not the one Mamie owned. Belle mentioned that she was getting too old for the business and she would have to find another way to support herself. I suggested she move to Atlanta and I would help her establish a brothel there. That was several years before I met you. After she moved here, she stopped servicing customers unless they were very special to her." And he smirked.

Scarlett knew that Rhett was implying that he was a very special customer to Belle. Scarlett was fascinated and hurt all at the same time. She looked at her husband for a long time and then said, "I'm no longer hungry." She put her napkin down. Rhett was staring at her with a look that was becoming very familiar. It was like a cat looking at a mouse hole anticipating the mouse appearing. She just smiled at him. She would think about what she was feeling later. She just wanted to leave now but she would have to wait until Rhett was ready to leave and it appeared, he wasn't going to be ready anytime soon. Maybe she would think about what she was feeling now. No! Whatever she thought Rhett would know it because it would show on her face. She would think about it tomorrow.

Scarlett was wrong on one-point Rhett didn't know what she was thinking he just knew that several different thoughts had raced through her head until she settle on postponing what she wanted to think about. It appeared that the last comment he made had hurt her feelings. Could she be jealous of him and his relationship with Belle? He would test this theory later. He knew she hadn't been thinking about Ashley in a long time. She hadn't gotten that dreamy look on her face in a while. The last time he remembered her having that look on her face was when they were in New Orleans. The night he had gotten so mad at her. She began staring at all the other diners but he didn't think she was seeing them.

Finally, he said, "Are you ready to go, my pet?"

Scarlett put a smile on her face and said, "Yes." She once again was in a cheerful mood.

The next day as she returned from shopping, she saw Mrs. Barnes in the lobby. Mrs. Barnes said to Scarlett, "So you are the woman who tamed the great Rhett Butler."

Scarlett was startled that she had spoken to her and wondered who else knew she was a madame. She was trying to repair her reputation. She was tired of being ostracized. They were peahens but her mother wouldn't be happy with the state her reputation was in. She so wished she hadn't married Rhett. He was fun, rich, handsome and exciting but her marriage to him had further ostracized her from society. Especially since everyone knew he was doing business with the Republicans and the Scallawags. Scarlett conveniently forgot that her reputation was not in good shape before she married Rhett because she had done lots of business with the Yankees. Now that she no longer owned the mills, she felt like she could restore her reputation. Everyone would just forget what she had done while married to Frank. Those were dire circumstances after all.

Scarlett looked around and didn't see anyone she knew so she said, "I don't know about taming him. I don't think any woman could tame Rhett."

Mamie said with a knowing look, "He told you what I use to do for a living. Did he tell you he was one of my best customers?"

Scarlett said, "Yes."

Mamie said, "I always knew he would one day return to his roots. I guess by marrying you he's getting ready to restore his reputation."

Scarlett said, "I don't think Rhett wants to restore his reputation. I think he enjoys being a renegade."

Mamie said, "As soon as his first child is born, he will decide that y'all need to be respectable for the sake of the children. He will want his children to be very much part of respectable society. Mark my words. I have seen it happen again and again. Men can be the worst reprobate but as soon as their child is born, they become boring respectable men. And here is the worst part they will get mad at you because you have a less than pristine reputation. Suddenly all their children's problems fitting into society will be your fault especially if they are the one that led you astray."

Scarlett looked at her and said, "Rhett won't be like that."

Mamie gave her a knowing smile and said, "I've seen it happen time and time again."

Scarlett said, "I have to go" and she left the hotel. She had to go talk to Melly. Melly would know if this was even possible. Scarlett was seeking out Melly opinion more and more. Scarlett wondered when Melly had gotten so wise. Scarlett completely forgot that three months ago she had told Rhett Melly was a ninny.

Scarlett took a cab to Melly's house. Fortunately, Melly was home and alone except for Beau. Beau was down for his nap. Melly looked so happy to see her and Scarlett felt so much better just being here. Melly always made her feel better.

Scarlett sat on the sofa and they made small talk. Melly told her how much happier Ashley was working for Uncle Henry than at the lumber yard. Scarlett told her she was happy Ashley had found a better fit with working at the law office. Then Scarlett said, "Do you think that if we have a child Rhett will try and regain his reputation?"

Melly said, "Definitely."

Scarlett was shocked at the adamant way Melly had spoken. She said, "But Rhett doesn't care if he has a good reputation. In fact, he revels in not being accepted by society."

Melly said, "Men change when they have children. Men love their children differently than they do themselves or their wives. They want their children to have everything. They don't want any doors closed to them. All the things they scoffed at suddenly become important because now they are fathers. I have seen it happen time and time again. That is one reason rakes make the best fathers because they will fight to make sure their children get everything."

Scarlett said, "Rhett has always encouraged me to break the rules of society. Do you think he would get mad because I did that when he is trying to get back into society?"

Melly looked at Scarlett with sympathetic eyes and said, "Yes. He won't want to take all the blame for the situation y'all will be in."

Scarlett said, "What can I do?"

Melly said, "Do everything you can now to restore your reputation. Don't do anything else to make it worse. I will help you."

Scarlett reached over and hugged Melly and almost felt like crying which was silly. She never cried. She did say, "Thank you, Melly. You are the best."

Melly wondered if Scarlett knew she had gotten more demonstratively loving in the last several months. She doubted it but she was enjoying this new side of Scarlett. This side of Scarlett that cared about things and asked for help in solving her problems. As she was getting ready to leave Scarlett said, "I wish Charlie hadn't die."

This surprised Melanie for Scarlett never talked about Charlie or had ever expressed sorrow at his passing. All she said, "Me neither," and hugged her again

And Scarlett left and found a cab to take her back to the hotel. Scarlett's head was buzzing. She had too much to think about and she didn't like thinking about things. She just wanted to have fun but she didn't think she would be having fun any time soon. When she got back to the hotel, Rhett was there and asked where she had been. Scarlett told him she had been at Melly's. Then with an insight rare to Scarlett she grasped that she needed to go to Charleston. She knew that part of the reason she hadn't wanted to build the house was because Rhett didn't like her taste and he would be constantly ridiculing her for the way she had decorated their home which would always hurt. She had wanted it to be so big that everyone would be pea green with envy now she wasn't sure about that. She wasn't going to change her style of dress but she wouldn't buy any more clothes for a while. Not until she was accepted back into society.

Scarlett said, "Rhett, are you ashamed of me?"

Rhett looked truly startled. He didn't even try to hide it. "No. I am very proud that you are my wife."

Scarlett said, "Then why haven't you taken me to meet your family in Charleston?"

Rhett said, "It was my belief that you found Charleston a very boring city."

Scarlett said, "That has nothing to do with me meeting your family. You didn't even invite them to our wedding."

Rhett said, "I thought it was a long way to come for a 15-minute ceremony."

Scarlett knew she had him on the defense and said, "Why don't we go now? I can get Wade and Ella and we can go. I don't have anything keeping me in Atlanta."

Rhett just looked at her wondering what she was up to and said, "I'll contact my mother to see when it would be convenient to visit."

Scarlett came over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you." And went over and picked up one of her magazines. She sat down and started reading. Rhett understood that in the last several months he had been wondering what she was up to several times but never found out an answer. He sat down and wrote his mother a letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Five

The next week Scarlett went to see Uncle Henry and asked him if there was any way she could find out more about Rhett's past. He was very closed mouth about his activities and she wanted to know what he had done in the fifteen years between being outcast from Charleston and the start of the war. Uncle Henry said she could hire someone from the Pickerton Agency to investigate him.

Uncle Henry said, "I will contact them for you and have them send me the report. I will tell them a hundred dollars is the most we will authorize at this point."

Scarlett said, "I know he went to New Orleans, California, and Cuba. And have them find out if his ward is his child."

Uncle Henry said, "I have a cousin who lives in Charleston I will get her to tell me all about the incident with the girl and the duel."

Scarlett said, "And find out if she knows anything about the West Point incident." She left Uncle Henry's office feeling better about Rhett in a long time. She needed to know what her husband would or wouldn't do.

That night at dinner she told Rhett she was going back to Tara for Wade and Ella the next day. She had missed them.

Rhett said, "You have missed your children?"

Scarlett said, "Amazing huh?"

Rhett said, "Don't be gone long. I miss you," And when Scarlett brightened, he added, "when you are not in my bed." Scarlett gave him an ugly look and huffed. Rhett laughed that superior laugh he had.

Scarlett stayed four days at Tara. She had planned to just go down one day and return the next day but she had to punish Rhett for his comment. While she was there, she checked with Beatrice on their horse farm. Beatrice had bought four mares and a stud horse. They would know if any of the mares were pregnant in the next couple of months.

Wade and Ella were happy to be back in Atlanta where Beau, Aunt Melly and Uncle Rhett were. Prissy came back with them to help with the children. When they moved into a house Mammy said she would come to Atlanta.

Wade and Ella found that their mother was easier to be around. She didn't seem so touchy lately. Wade actually started a conversation with her about the book he was reading. The next day their mother suggested that they take a trip to the book store. She bought Wade several books and Ella some picture books and herself a book titled _Little Women_. She then took them to her store where she picked up the ledgers and told them to pick out a toy. Scarlett took them back to the hotel.

Rhett heard back from his mother. She wrote, "Any time in the next three months is good." He started making arrangements to be out of town for a month or so.

Within two weeks they were on the train to Charleston. It was an eighteen-hour trip but Rhett had gotten them a private car so the trip was comfortable. Elizabeth Butler met them at the train station. She was just like Scarlett had imagined she would be. She was tall, with salt and pepper hair, blue eyes and a lovely smile. Rhett didn't look anything like her. She had brought her daughter Rosemary with her. Rosemary looked like a younger version of Elizabeth but not quite as pretty. Scarlett was aghast at their horrible matronly clothes. Scarlett looked around and discovered she was the only woman with any color in her clothing. Everyone else's was brown, gray, black or maroon. For some reason that Scarlett didn't understand she scooted closer to Rhett. Rhett put his arm around her and she felt better immediately. He may be a blackguard but he would protect her.

Rhett made the introductions and they all got into Miss Elizabeth's carriage. The carriage was old and one of the wheels squeaked which made Rhett wince. They got to her home which was on The Battery. The décor was very bland and boring. Scarlett knew it had cost a lot of money but there was not any sparkle to it. It probably looked the same as every other house in town. There was nothing in it that said this is Elizabeth Butler. This made Scarlett sad. She suddenly recognized that to be a proper southern lady, she would have to keep her personality hidden. The last six years she had been able to let her personality show and she had enjoyed that freedom. Rhett had encouraged her to let her personality show no matter what the consequences were. She could tell that Rhett wanted her to "behave" while they were in Charleston because he didn't want her embarrassing his mother. That's why he had never suggested them coming to Charleston. She knew he would become just like Mamie and Melly had said once a child was born, respectable.

Scarlett said, "What a lovely home, Mrs. Butler. You can tell that it belongs to someone of breeding." Rhett looked pleased with her statement. Rosemary and Elizabeth looked pleased also but not the same way Rhett did. He looked pleased like his pet had done just what he had wanted it to do.

Elizabeth said, "Thank you my dear," as she looped her arm into Scarlett's arm. "But you must call me Mother."

Scarlett smiled and said, "Of course."

Elizabeth said, "Let me show you to your rooms."

They all walked up the stairs. At the first door on the right Elizabeth said, "This is Rosemary's room," at the first door on the left she said, "This is Rhett's room where you will be staying, of course."

They walked down the hall to the next door on the left and Elizabeth said, "This is my room." Scarlett's only thought was 'How thick are these walls?' because she often got carried away when they were having relations and made a lot of noise. Rhett knew exactly what she was thinking and smiled his mischievous smile. He would do his best to make her make a lot of noise because it would embarrass her so. On second thought he wouldn't do that. He enjoyed the way she enjoyed relations and he didn't want anything to ruin that. He took her hand and smiled reassuringly at her. Scarlett smiled a grateful smile at him.

Elizabeth had already continued down the hallway. She opened the door to the next bedroom on the right. She said, "I thought we could put the children in this room across the hall from me. Do you want your darkie to sleep in here with the children or outback with the others?" Scarlett looked at Rhett and said, "In here."

There was one final room on the floor and Elizabeth said that it was empty right now but she could turn it into a nursery when the first Butler baby arrived. Scarlett just smiled. Elizabeth said, "Let me give you a chance to clean up. Supper is served at 6:30."

Over the next four weeks Scarlett truly found out what it was like to be a proper southern lady. She attended teas and sewing bees with Rhett's mother. She took walks with the children and Rosemary. She liked her sister in law and found her very entertaining. Maybe I will find some other friends among the society ladies in Atlanta. Rhett was the same charming person. He took her dancing, dining, to soirees, to concerts and sailing on a boat he had borrowed. He told her stories of his life in Charleston but nothing about the scandals. She thought it was sad that about half the people still snubbed him. He never acted like it bothered him. They visited her aunts. They snubbed Rhett. She reassured them that she was no longer a woman of trade. She had sold the mills and the only reason she was keeping the store was because of Ella. Scarlett wanted her to have something that had belonged to her father. Afterwards as Rhett was helping her in the buggy he said, "You're getting rather good at pretending to be a proper lady." Scarlett said, "That's all it is a big game of make believe." They visited her sister, Careen. Scarlett could tell that Careen had found peace and contentment as a nun.

Scarlett suggested that they drive around Charleston to see if they could find a house, they wanted to live in. The next afternoon they found one. It was in a new style called Queen Anne. It was flashier than Rhett liked but Scarlett was a flashy woman. He agreed. He was glad that she would start building her home.

They arrived back in Atlanta and returned to the National Hotel. They were given the same suite. It was the largest in the hotel. The next day Scarlett went to check on the store and look at the ledgers. She took the ledgers home and stopped by Uncle Henry's on her way back home. She hoped he had the report on Rhett. She was surprised she didn't feel guilty about spying on Rhett. She needed to know how bad her husband was. How dangerous he was. Had he just appeared scary dangerous that night in New Orleans or was he really scary dangerous. Uncle Henry gave her the envelope then walked her to an unused office. She spoke to Ashley as they were walking by his office. Before Uncle Henry left, he told her what his cousin had written him about Rhett and the girl. It wasn't anything Scarlett hadn't heard before. Why Rhett got kicked out of West Point was because of an incident that involved alcohol and women. That's all anyone knows. When Uncle Henry left her in the office, she locked the door. She didn't want anyone else reading this file.

Rhett Kennesaw Butler

Date of Birth: 4/15/1828

Mr. Butler was kicked out of his father's home on May 23, 1846. He was thrown out with the clothes on his back and the money in his pocket.

Mr. Butler arrived in New Orleans on June 13, 1846. He became a regular at saloons and brothels. He supported himself by playing poker and other games of chance.

In the winter of 1847, he was in Cuba doing gun running and working for wealthy Americans who were living there. It is not clear exactly what he did while in Cuba. It is believed he amassed a sizable amount of money at that time.

He was in San Francisco in the summer of 1848. He mined for gold and amassed some money but he made most of his money by running a general store. He continued to spend time in saloons and brothels. He was knifed in the winter of 1849. The reasons were not clear but it involved a man who accused Mr. Butler of having relations with his wife. After Mr. Butler recovered, he sold his store and left San Francisco he returned to New Orleans. In questionable circumstances the man who knifed Mr. Butler was found dead six months later. He was shot to death with one bullet in the heart.

Mr. Butler traveled in Europe from 1850 to 1856. We have no information. We would have to travel to Europe to investigate.

In 1856 in New Orleans he was living with a woman and the woman bled to death after an unknown procedure. The woman had a four-year-old son and Mr. Butler became the child's guardian. He has supported him ever since. The child is definitely not Mr. Butler's child.

From 1856 to 1860 Mr. Butler travel the North and South preparing for the war. He bought ships and made contacts. No nefarious business was discovered.

In 1861 he bought all the cotton he could and shipped it to Liverpool, England and stored it in a warehouse.

1861 to 1864 Mr. Butler was a blockade runner and a food speculator. He was entrusted with some of the Confederate gold but he never delivered any goods for that money. He has been pardoned for all crimes committed during the war.

1865 He shot and killed a negro man. Why is still questionable. All he said about it was the negro man was looking at a white woman wrong.

If more information is needed contact us at our home office.

Scarlett got up and walked over to the fireplace and lit a match and burned the entire report. She unlocked the office door. She said goodbye to Ashley and Uncle Henry and left the premises.

Ashley asked Henry, "What was that she got in the envelope?"

Henry being a good lawyer said, "I don't know. Get back to work."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Six

Scarlett sat in her buggy staring off into space. Maybelle Picard was walking by and asked, "Scarlett, are you alright?"

Scarlett was snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Maybelle and said, "Yes. Thank you."

Maybelle asked, "I've been meaning to speak to you about where to send the invitation to the birthday party for my son. I hope Wade can attend. It's this Saturday."

Scarlett smiled and said, "Send it to the National Hotel. What time and where is it being held?"

Maybelle said, "It is from 2 to 5 at my home."

Scarlett said, "Go ahead and send me the invitation but Wade and I will be there. How old is your little boy going to be?"

Maybelle said, "He is going to be five. I look forward to seeing you." She walked off.

Scarlett smiled a really big smile. The invitation to the birthday party was a sign of success. It was Wade's first invitation to a birthday party given by the Old Guard. All her hard work was paying off. Scarlett completely forgot about her giving some of Rhett's money to their favorite charities.

Scarlett drove her buggy to the hotel. She walked upstairs to find the suite empty. They are probably at the park. Great. I will go over the books from the store. She laid the ledger out but she continued to think about the report from Pickerton. The report indicated that Rhett had killed a darkie for questionable reasons. Had he killed that man in California? There certainly was circumstantial evidence to that effect. If he did kill that man, he did it in a way where he wouldn't get caught. All that proved was that her husband was very smart. She already knew that. Nothing in the report said he was a cold, scary, dangerous man but she knew he was. She also knew he could be cruelly mocking. She had experienced that first hand. The report had added to her questions and hadn't answered any of them. She hoped she never made him as mad as she did in New Orleans. Now that she wasn't infatuated with Ashley, she probably wouldn't but she was still afraid she would accidently make him that mad. She would not have thought a sigh would have sent him over the edge.

As she was sitting there thinking this the door to the suite opened and Scarlett jumped and looked very frightened. Rhett said, "It is just us not the Yankees." Scarlett laughed but it was a very nervous laugh. The children proceeded to tell her all about their day at the park. They had dinner in the dining room and they took the children upstairs for their nap time. After they put the children down for their naps Rhett told Prissy, "We will be back," Rhett told Scarlett, "Go put your hat on. We have an appointment."

They went downstairs and across town. They stopped at an office that had a sign out front. It said: Thomas Dewey, Architect. Rhett said, "I'm going to help you get started. We are going to talk to Mr. Dewey about the house. Scarlett, you can have it any way you wanted. It is your house. I'm having it built for you."

Scarlett said, "Alright."

Mr. Dewey showed them into his office and said, "I was able to get by the lot on Peachtree Street. That is a double lot so we can make the house three stories if you want."

Scarlett looked at Rhett like she was waiting for him to answer. Rhett said, "How many stories do you want? I know you wanted it so big it would make everyone pea green with envy."

Scarlett was looking at her engagement ring and how she thought everyone would be so jealous of her but they didn't act jealous. They looked at her with scorn. They looked at her like she should be ashamed of herself. Even Melly had been a little put off by the size. Scarlett said, "No I don't want it to be that big. What do you think about a two-story house?" while looking at Rhett.

Rhett looked at her with puzzlement on his face. This wasn't like Scarlett. She told you what she wanted and didn't care if you liked it or not. Rhett smiled at her and said, "Two-story is good if that's what you want."

Scarlett smiled and said, "Yes. We want a two-story house in the Queen Anne style."

Mr. Dewey said, "That is a new style but quite popular. Do you want the turret?"

Scarlett said, "Oh yes!" And quickly looked at Rhett. He nodded his head at her. This was very strange to Rhett it was like she wanted him to approve all of her decisions. This was not how Scarlett acted normally. Rhett suddenly understood she was scared of saying the wrong thing. She was scared of him. Why?

Mr. Dewey started asking a series of questions and every time she answered she looked at Rhett for confirmation. Rhett just nodded. He was actually agreeing with all her decisions but it was unnerving him for his brave Scarlett to be acting this scared or uncertain. This was not the woman who had no fear of driving through shanty town to get home from her mill. He could not understand this at all. He had never even raised his hand to her nor would he. If Rhett knew how absolutely terrifying, he could look when he was mad, he would not have wondered why Scarlett was scared of him. Rhett did not know how horrific his brooding stare could be. If he had known how scary his business associates look and how empty their eyes were, he would not have wondered but Rhett had known them too long to really see them anymore. Although Rhett had not forgotten the incident in New Orleans his memory of the incident was totally different than Scarlett's. To Rhett it was just another time that Mr. Wilkes had invaded his life. It was another time when Scarlett had preferred the image of Mr. Wilkes to the reality of him. When Rhett thought of it, he thought of the pain Scarlett had caused him. It never occurred to Rhett that Scarlett could have been afraid of him abandoning her in New Orleans where she had no money and no friends. As the discussion came to an end Mr. Dewey said, "I will have the plans drawn up in about two weeks. I will send you a note when I am ready for you to come back."

As they got back in the buggy Rhett took Scarlett's hands and said, "Scarlett you know I would never strike you, don't you?"

Scarlett quickly looked down then quickly looked at him and said, "Of course you wouldn't strike me Rhett."

Rhett said, "Scarlett I can tell when you are lying. Why are you afraid I will strike you? I have never even raised my hand to you."

Scarlett said, "I'm not lying to you. I know you would not strike me." She met his stare and didn't flinch. Rhett could tell she wasn't lying now but the first time she had been lying. He thought 'She is afraid of me but not of me hitting her.'

Rhett said, "Why are you afraid of me?"

Scarlett looked at him and said, "I'm not afraid of you. Now can we go home. We can't sit here forever going around and round. The children will be awake soon."

Rhett said, "I don't believe you but I can also discern that you are not going to tell. So, we will go back to the hotel. Scarlett, the house is my gift to you. Make it the way you want it to be."

Scarlett said, "Thank you."

Rhett didn't know if she was thanking him for dropping the subject or for the house but he didn't ask any more questions.

Scarlett had made great inroads into returning to polite society. She told everyone that she had sold the mills because she decided that they were cursed. More and more bad things were going to happen to her if she kept the mills. She apologized to Fanny Welburn for her part in the disaster. If she could do something to help her then Fanny needed to let her know. Fanny said, "You could give me some credit at your store until I get back on my feet." Scarlett wanted to scream. That was just something people said. People were not supposed to take one up on the offer. She said, "I will arrange it tomorrow." And smiled. That act of kindness actually helped her make inroads more than anything else she did. Everyone knew Scarlett loved her money. After that people were nicer to her and she decided it was worth it. She had Rhett's money now. All the profits went into Ella's trust account so it wasn't hurting her.

Things were rather pleasant between her and Rhett for the next three months. He never brought up her fear of him again. Scarlett knew he had not forgotten it. He was biding his time before he mentioned it again. She knew Rhett could have very long patience. She and the children went to the job site every day to see the changes. She always asked Rhett to come along and he did occasionally. The upstairs had six bedrooms. The master bedroom had a nursery off of it and Scarlett said, "When the children are no longer babies, we can change it into a sitting room." She knew how she was going to furnish the house. She had seen enough houses in Charleston to know how Rhett would want the house to look but her house was going to have some zest to it. She wanted Rhett to be happy with it but she also wanted to be happy with it too. She asked Melly, Fanny and Maybelle to help her make decisions about the furnishings. But her bedroom was going to look exactly the way she wanted it. Rhett would just have to like it. The house was almost finished. One more month at the most. She wanted it finished before she started to show. She had known she was pregnant for about six weeks when she missed her second monthly flow. She had not seen Dr. Meade but she knew. She wanted to use the Yankee Dr. Harrison because he used chloroform. Right now, Rhett didn't care about the opinion of the Old Guard so hopefully he would let her blame him for using Dr. Harrison.

That night while Rhett was smoking his cigar and telling Scarlett stories which she always listened to quite closely to get any clue to her husband's past she said, "Rhett, I am with child."

Rhett who had been stroking her back said, "Are you happy?"

Scarlett said, "I'm happy about the child but I'm not happy about being pregnant. The worst part of being pregnant is the labor pains. I feel like the pains are going to rip me into pieces. Dr. Harrison uses chloroform to ease the pains. Can I use him?"

Rhett said cautiously, "If it makes things better for you why would you not?"

Scarlett said, "Because Dr. Meade doesn't believe in it and he says it's unnatural. I can't damage my reputation with the Old Guard."

Rhett seriously asked, "Where did my brave Scarlett go?"

Scarlett didn't answer. Rhett finally said, "If it makes your labor easier than I absolutely insist on it."

Scarlett said, "Thank you." And the next day Scarlett went to see Dr. Harrison.

The house was finished in another month. When Rhett saw the inside, he was happy. It looked like a Charleston house designed by Scarlett. He was glad she had let her specialness show. When he saw the master bedroom he laughed. He wrapped her up in his arms and said, "This room looks like you. Can I add some touches to reflect my personality? Maybe a picture or two."

Scarlett said, "That would be nice. I'm glad you like the house."

Rhett said, "It is perfect." Scarlett beamed. Rhett thought she looks so happy. I'm glad I was able to put that look on her face. I hope she isn't scared of me anymore. He hugged her again. Lately he hadn't seen that scared look but he didn't know if she was scared of him or not. He still didn't understand what he had done to make her scared of him.

As soon as they moved into the house Scarlett had sent for Mammy, Pork and Dulcey. She also hired a day maid and a nanny. She was going to hire a wet nurse but Rhett absolutely forbid it. He said it was better for the child to be nursed by its mother.

They had been in the house for a month and Scarlett had a birthday party for Ella. She sent invitations to all the ladies of her sewing bees. Scarlett was so happy. Everyone showed up.

Rhett made the comment, "They all came to see the inside of the house."

Scarlett said, "I don't care. They came." Rhett just laughed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Seven

When Scarlett was six months along Melly had a supper party. The guest list included Dr. and Mrs. Meade, Aunt PittyPat, India, Maybelle and Rene Picard, Fanny Welburn and her suitor, Bruce Wayne and of course Rhett and Scarlett. It was a nice gathering.

Fanny had confided in Scarlett that if Bruce asked her to marry him, she was going to accept. Fanny was not in love with him but she liked him well enough. She had love now she wanted security. Scarlett said, "Exactly." Scarlett looked at her husband and thought 'too bad we can't have both.'

Dr. Meade cornered Rhett and told him that he was wrong to insist on Scarlett using the Yankee doctor. The use of chloroform was not in keeping with the bible. Rhett told him, "Then it is a good thing I don't believe in the bible. Dr. Meade looked aghast and called Rhett a heathen. Dr. Meade walked away. Rhett's eyes were following Scarlett every where she went. Ashley kept engaging her in conversation but every time he did, she would include someone else in the conversation. What disturbed Rhett was the fact that when Ashley engaged her in conversation, she would continually look at him nervously like she was afraid of his reaction.

After they sat down to supper Uncle Henry and Dr. Meade started a discussion on how the republicans and the Scallawags were ruining Georgia. Rhett, of course, had to defend his position. Scarlett thought 'He does that just to be annoying.' And smiled at Rhett. The discussion was getting heated and Scarlett looked at Ashley with puzzlement on her face. She was wondering 'Why doesn't he do anything?' Rhett noticed Scarlett looking at Ashley but it wasn't with hero worship it was with puzzlement. Rhett decided that she had outgrown her infatuation with Ashley. He didn't know when or where but she had.

Later Rhett was reflecting on Scarlett not loving Ashley anymore and wondered why she hadn't told him. He had always believed that if she grew out of her infatuation with Ashley, she would realize she loved him. That didn't appear to be the case. He knew she was fond of him. She was happy living with him. She definitely enjoyed their sex life. Could he continue to live like this? What if she never loved him? Was there anything he could do to make her love him? Why had she been looking at him nervously when ever Ashley had engaged her in conversation? That was easy she didn't want him mad at her over Ashley especially if Ashley was nothing special to her. He wouldn't do anything right now. If he declared his love and she laughed at him he would never recover.

Scarlett was miserable. She was nine months pregnant. February 1st her due date was the next day. That night when Rhett pulled her close, she sighed and relaxed into him. Laying on Rhett was the only way she could get comfortable enough to go to sleep. They had not had relations for several weeks because she had told Rhett there just wasn't any position that was comfortable. The next morning, she knew her child was coming. When Rhett woke up, she told him to go get Dr. Harrison. She had never seen Rhett move that fast. Rhett stayed with Scarlett until Mammy ran him out of the room. After seeing how much the labor pains were hurting Scarlett, he was glad Dr. Harrison used chloroform and he thought Dr. Meade was a sadist.

At first Rhett was going to send the children to Aunt Melly's but he realized that Melly was going to be here helping Scarlett so he kept the children with him. He sat in the nursery with them but he could see everything happening right outside Scarlett's door. Finally, Melly came to the door and called for him. Rhett ran to her. She had his child in her arms. Melly told him it was a girl and he could see Scarlett in about thirty minutes. Rhett took his daughter and was amazed at how much she looked like Scarlett until she opened her eyes. They were as blue as they could be. Rhett took his daughter to the nursery to show her to her siblings.

The next several days Rhett was on cloud nine. Scarlett was healthy. Bonnie as she was now known was healthy. He decided this was good enough. He would still try to win her love but if he never got it, he could be satisfied with his life. As Scarlett was watching Rhett with Bonnie, she thought that's how he looks when he is in love. Why doesn't he look at me that way? Why doesn't he love me? It hit Scarlett like a tornado she loved Rhett. NO! NO! NO! She can't love Rhett. No. She refused to accept it. It didn't matter what she said to herself the truth was she did love him. Maybe she could make him love her. Yes, she could.

When Rhett looked over at Scarlett for a minute it looked like she was looking at him with love. Then he looked again he decided he was mistaken.

During the next six-week Rhett proved what a baby crazy man he really was. He bragged about Bonnie to anyone who would listen. She was so beautiful, she looked just like her mother after all. She was so smart. Her smile was magical. If Scarlett had let him, he would have taken the child everywhere. Scarlett convinced him it was too cold for a one month old to be outside.

Her confinement was finally over. She was going to the store then by Uncle Henry's to sign some papers. She was very pleased with Hugh's performance with the store. She thought I may just make him the manager and give him a raise then she could spend more time with Rhett and her children. She left the store and stopped at Uncle Henry's office. She signed the papers and as she was leaving Ashley asked to speak to her. She stepped into his office and became uncomfortable when he shut the door.

Ashley said, "I haven't got any right to say anything but I need to talk to you about your husband…. What was he saying about her husband? That he was coarse and brutal. Not her Rhett! He was so refined. Yes, he was a little dangerous but that was part of his charm. Ashley was saying he was unhappy that Rhett had saved his life. What an ingrate! Ashley was saying that Rhett poisons everything he touches. Rhett's touch that was so soothing in the middle of the night, but so exciting at other times? He was saying that he knew he had to be civil to him because he had also saved Melly and Beau's life. Ashley was begrudging Rhett common courtesy. _When I think of him touching you..." _How dare he think of her and Rhett that way! That made her feel dirty. How dare he say any of those things about her Rhett. Rhett who spoiled her, Rhett who pampered her, Rhett who had loaned her the money for the mills, Rhett who was so handsome and exciting, Rhett who loved her. What? Rhett loved her? Yes, he did! What was he saying now? Now he was apologizing. Did he have any backbone at all? If he was going to say those things about Rhett, he should at least have the guts to stand behind his statements.

Scarlett said to Ashley, "I'm sorry Ashley I wasn't listening what did you say?" She was daring him to repeat what he said. Ashley caved and said, "I wasn't saying anything."

Scarlett said, "I have to leave I have another appointment." She did have another appointment with Dr. Harrison to clear her to resume her marital activities. After watching Rhett these last six weeks she knew they had to have more than one child. Rhett had too much paternal love to be bestowed on one child. She knew Rhett knew about pregnancy prevention. Now how could she convince him to not have a child every year.

Her appointment with Dr. Harrison was quickly over. Everything was back to normal. She was happy. When she got home, they were already eating dinner. She apologized for being late but she had a doctor's appointment. Rhett raised his eyebrow. She just smiled innocently.

After Ella was laid down for a nap and Wade was in his room with a book Scarlett told Rhett that she didn't want to have a child every year and he better find a way to prevent it. She smiled and said, "After all your years of not wanting to have children I'm sure you know of a way to prevent pregnancy." Rhett smiled his naughty smile and said, "I will need to go out this afternoon." Scarlett said, "I'll see you at supper." Rhett went to The Painted Lady and visited with Belle for an hour or more then made his purchases and went home.

That night in the throes of passion Scarlett told Rhett she loved him and Rhett responded in kind. Scarlett had grasped that Rhett had loved her for years and if she waited on him to say it first it wasn't going to happen. She decided that her husband could be a coward sometimes.

A year after Bonnie was born Rhett decided that he was going to restore his reputation. Scarlett was part of polite society in spite of being married to him. He knew that was where she was most comfortable. She was happier just bending the rules not breaking them. So, he joined the Democratic Party, snubbed all his former business associates, got himself a desk at the bank and donated money to their favorite causes.

One night at the weekly Democratic Party meeting Ashley came up to Rhett and asked him, "About two years ago Scarlett got a letter from the Pickerton Agency, I've always wondered what that was all about. Did she ever tell you who she had investigated?" Rhett just kept smiling. He knew what Ashley was doing but the missive still hit him in his heart. She had investigated him. Why? He would get to the bottom of this. As the evening wore on Rhett got madder and madder when he finally got home, he had a full head of steam. He crashed into the bedroom. Scarlett was reading in bed and looked extremely startled then really scared. He started shouting at her and calling her names. The more he yelled the scared her she got. Finally, he asked her, "Why did you have me investigated?" Scarlett was too scared to say anything but the truth. She said, "To know how bad of a person you really were. To know if I needed to fear for my life." In that moment Rhett had an out of body experience he saw himself standing over Scarlett with the fury of hell coming out of his body. He recognized he was a very scary person. He threw himself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly he was no longer mad. He said, "I would never physically hurt you. I would torture you with my sarcastic comments and my mocking remarks. I'm sorry I scared you so bad that you had to have me investigated. It was when we were in New Orleans when I stormed out of the hotel room, right?" Scarlett relaxed and said, "I've never seen anyone that scary before except maybe the Yankee deserter and I shot him. I don't think you know how scary you look when you are really mad. At that time your companions were scary too." Scarlett moved to lay down next to Rhett. She said, "Now you are just a boring gentleman." Rhett looked at her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry for everything I said tonight. I'm going to have to learn to control my temper. I don't want you to ever be scared of me." Scarlett crawled on top of Rhett and kissed him. She helped him take off his clothes and take her to a wonderland of feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Eight

In April of 1871 Melanie decided to give Ashley a surprise birthday party. Scarlett had helped in every way. She had spent the day helping to decorate Melly's house. At the end of the day when all Scarlett wanted to do was lay down to rest before the party Melly asked her to go to Uncle Henry's office and keep Ashley there until 5:30. Scarlett so wanted to say no but she could never say no to Melly. Scarlett went straight to Rhett's office at the bank. She hadn't trusted Ashley Wilkes since the investigation incident. She would make Rhett go with her to protect her. Rhett was glad to escort Scarlett to Uncle Henry's office. He too did not trust Ashley. When they got there Ashley was surprised to see them. He asked Scarlett, "Why aren't you helping Melly decorate for the party?" Once Scarlett found out Ashley knew she was ready to leave. She had a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happened. Rhett continued to talk to Ashley about what the Democratic party was doing. Ashley started talking about all the people in the county who had died in the war. Both Scarlett and Rhett tried to change the subject. Scarlett turned to Rhett and pressed her face against his chest. Rhett wrapped her up in his arms. She started crying. All Rhett could do was hold her and pat her back. She finally composed herself enough to walk out of the office. Rhett told Ashley, "Stay until India gets here."

When they got home Scarlett asked, "Do we have to go to the party?"

Rhett said, "Unfortunately yes. But think of it as a ten-year anniversary for us

Scarlett looked at him questionably. Rhett said, "Ten years ago today we met."

With that Scarlett smiled and said, "What a lucky day for you." Rhett burst out laughing. He knew she was going to get through it all.

They attended the party and later conceived another child. Scarlett knew Rhett had too much love for it to just be given to one child. On January 20th 1872 James Gerald Butler was born. He looked just like his mother except he had his father's smile which always made Scarlett happy when he smiled at her.

In the summer of 1873 Bonnie was jumping and wanted to raise the bar. Her father firmly told her no and that she would have to wait until she was six. She would get a bigger pony when she was six which could jump higher. No matter how much Bonnie cried, stomped and pouted her father did not give in. He knew what was best for her.

In September Scarlett had happy news then the worst possible news. She was pregnant again but then her best friend died trying to have another child. Rhett was with her the entire time she was planning the funeral and arranging everything. He made sure she didn't do too much. After the funeral Ashley was a wreck but Scarlett didn't care. He had tried to ruin her marriage twice that she knew of. Maybe more times than that. After the funeral as they were lying in bed Scarlett told Rhett what Alex had said that day. Charlie was strong enough to resist his entire family trying to get him not to marry her. Scarlett said, "That was the way Melly was. You look at her and think the wind could blow her over but she was a rock. She was true to her conviction. Nobody could break her."

Rhett said, "Wade is that way."

Scarlett said, "Yes he is."

Six months after Melanie's death in March of 1874 their second son, Alexander Rhett Butler, was born. He looked like his father but he had the same blue eyes as Bonnie and his mother's dimples. At that time Ashley was considered the town drunk. She had promised Melly to take care of Ashley and Beau but she couldn't help Ashley because he didn't want help. She took Beau into her home and raised him as her son.

In July of 1876 their final child, Melanie Elizabeth was born in England. Rhett had taken them to England so he could have a procedure. He didn't really explain it to Scarlett just assured her there would be no more children and there weren't. It spoke to the way their marriage was. Rhett took care of everything but explained very little. Scarlett didn't really care she trusted Rhett.

In 1877 Ashley committed suicide. Beau had been living with the Butlers since Alex had been born so Scarlett just told him his father had died without giving any details. She planned and arranged that funeral also. Some said he died from a broken heart but Scarlett thought it was from a guilty conscience. Nothing changed in Beau's world. He continued living with Uncle Rhett and Aunt Scarlett until he went to Harvard. He then went to Harvard Law. After graduation he joined Wade in Uncle Henry's office. They made a great team.

Rhett and Scarlett were able to see all of their children get married. All the children married well. Wade was the last to get married but finally Anna Burns, one of the Hamilton cousins, got him to the alter.

Scarlett never saw that scary dangerous man again but she was always aware that he was there. He may be buried under several generations of civility but he still existed. Considering Rhett's grandfather was a pirate maybe there wasn't several generations of civility.

Scarlett occasionally would wonder why Alex had told her the information about Charlie and Ashley but she was always glad he did. She might have wasted her entire life waiting on Ashley.

Rhett started taking care of his body after James was born. He recognized that he had abused his body in his youth. He quit drinking and cut back to one cigar a day. He began to exercise and eat right. He forced Scarlett to quit drinking and exercise with him. Every day Atlanta would see them out walking together. What they didn't see was Scarlett grumbling the entire time. She did it because she wanted him to take care of his body but she couldn't just give in without a fight. Rhett liked a challenge and she enjoyed providing him with one.

In the fall of 1893, they celebrated twenty-five years of marriage with a trip to New Orleans. They stayed at the same hotel. They ate good food and marveled at how much the city had changed. This time nobody was wishing they were in someone else's arms and nobody stormed out of the hotel room.

One day in the spring of 1895 while they were sitting on their porch Rhett said to Scarlett, "You have made my life worth living. Thank you for the wonderful experience."

Scarlett looked at Rhett and knew he was not going to live much longer. She just knew and she knew he knew. Scarlett said, "I love you. Thank you for taking me with you on this adventure."

As they were lying in bed Rhett said, "We have had a good life. We raised seven children which are all happily married with children of their own. The boys will make sure you are financially secure and the girls will make sure you are emotionally taken care of or is it the other way around.

Scarlett cuddled up to Rhett and said, "You made sure I was financially secure and you have taken care of me emotionally.

Rhett Butler died that night at the age of 67 of a heart attack. When his wife of twenty-seven years woke up, she was not surprised. She sent a message to all her children telling them to come to the house their father was dead.

She would go to the cemetery every day to talk to him. She would often stop by and talk to Charlie and Melly and sometimes Frank but never Ashley. Some people thought it was morbid but her children understood their father had been their mother's best friend so of course she had to talk to him every day.

In 1901 when the doctor told her she had lung cancer she smiled and thought 'This is your fault Rhett Butler. All those cigars you were always smoking.' She didn't want any treatment. She had done everything she needed to do. She was ready to be with Rhett again. She missed him so. She died peacefully in April of 1902 at the age of 57.


End file.
